


Untitled

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another of my poems without a title, short sweet and to the point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

You are nothing but a shadow

Chasing the last rays of the light 

You crave

You will run and run

But will never catch it

You'll be chasing it for eternity

And forever be stuck in the darkness

Alone


End file.
